


High School AU: Bully

by ThatOneGreenleaf



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, College, Fluff, Forgive Me, High School, Library, M/M, i wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreenleaf/pseuds/ThatOneGreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is a high school student who has to do a project with the person he dislikes the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School AU: Bully

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a Beta reader so all mistakes are mine   
> If you notice any mistakes, just remark me about it!

Thorin didn’t have a problem with high school itself, but he did have a problem with one certain person called Thranduil.

When Thorin was minding his own business like walking to his locker or studying in the library, Thranduil would always show up and ruin his day. If he would cross Thranduils path in the hall he would push him and after school he would wait him up, for no reason whatsoever.

Thorin didn’t understand why it was always him, nobody else got bullied or screwed up by Thranduil. No, he would even be nice to everyone except him. Thorin tried his best to avoid Thranduil, they only had two classes together.

Today they had Biology class, they had to do a project in pairs. The Teacher had already made the pairs. He hoped the teacher had paired him up with Bilbo. Bilbo was his best school buddy and a clever guy.

The teacher, Mister Gandalf, was naming the pairs. Unfortunetly Bilbo was paired with Bofur, also a good friend of him. He watched Bilbo and Bofur having a conversation, when he felt a punch against his shoulder. “I guess we’re stuck together for a few weeks then” he looked up and saw Thranduil. “I guess we are” Thorin replied, holding in a helpless groan. _How could Gandalf do that??_ He thought and covered his face in his hands, knowing that he had to stick together with Thranduil fors ome time.

“You’ll be working on this project, outside class” Mister Gandalf spoke. Thorin could almost cry. _His free time spending with Thranduil!?_

After a short hour the school bell rang. He left the classroom as quickly as he could and went straight to the school library. He could start working on the first tasks of biology by himself, right? He sat down on a table, opening his Biology book with the accompaning assignments.

“Are you planning on doing this alone?” A voice suddenly interrupted and Thorin almost jumped of his chair. “We have to work together” Thorin looked up and once again saw Thranduil. Thorin didn’t answer, but offered a seat next to him. “Are you going to keep ignoring me?” Thranduil asked and snapped his fingers in front of Thorin, who was desperetly trying to focus on his work, alone. “You can’t ignore me forever” Thranduil said but Thorin payed no mind. He then heard a wet sound and suddenly felt something wet enter his ear.

“Eww! Dude!” Thorin said and jumped from his chair, trying to clean his ear. “Shhh” Thranduil said holding the same finger that went into Thorins ear, against his lips. “Library” He said in just a little bit more than a whisper. Thorin couldn’t hide his anger and decided to just throw everything he thought about Thranduil in his face.

“I am sick of your stupid, bossy, annoying and arrogant attitude! I am sick of you always being the one to screw up my day! You are just an insecure little shit that can’t achieve anything without his looks!” Thorin whisper screamed. He could see the surprise on Thranduils face and how he was taken aback by the sudden outburst. He opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by Thorin “I don’t understand why it must always be me! I see you being so nice tot he others, but apperently I am so much different from them!”

Thorin packed his bags, paying no mind to Thranduil and he left the library. He went straight to home, to his room. Where he could lay down in bed and rest. He held his hand against his temple. He should be proud of himself, but he couldn’t. He has never said things like that to anyone, he is always kind to people and helpful, not the smartest, but definetly not a bad person. He decides it would be the best to leave it for the day and just relax at home with food, games and tv.

The next day went pretty normal, everything was still the same, except there was no Thranduil to crew him up. They didn’t have any classes together today, so that was a big relief. After Thorin had his last class, he got a text on his phone.

_Thranduil:_

_Meet me at the library_

Thorin wondered how he even got his number, he never gave it to him. On his way to the library, he suddenly felt sick in his stomach. He was afraid of what might come. _What if Thranduil was going to fight him? He wouldn’t do that, right?_

With all the confidence Thorin had left he entered the library, he couldn’t find Thranduil at first so he went to the table in the back of the library, where he sat the day before. He walked through some bookshelves and finaly reached the table, with to his fear, Thranduil already sitting there. Not facing Thorin.

“I thought you wouldn’t come” Thranduil spoke, still not facing Thorin. “I thought you would be afraid” Thorin could almost hear the smirk on Thranduils face. “I’m not afraid of you” Thorin remarked, trying to hide his lack of confidence. Thranduil finally stood up to face Thorin.

All the confidence was definetly gone by now. Thranduil stepped closer, he looked way taller in close up. Thorin took some steps back until his back hit a bookshelf and he let out a soft gasp. “You aren’t?” Thranduil asked with his face a few inches away from Thorins. Thorin could feel his breath against his face as he spoke, his breath smelled surprisingly good. The smell reminded him of honey and flowers.

“M-maybe a little bit” Thorin managed to answer, well stutter. Thorin looked Thranduil in his eyes, those big blue orbs that were staring at him. He had never seen Thranduil this close, he looked so beautiful, those perfect rosy lips and his groomed eyebrows.

“Why are you staring at me?” He was interrupted from his trance when he heard Thranduil’s voice. “I wasn’t!” Thorin snapped, he could feel a blush creeping on his face. “Why are you blushing?” The blonde continued questioning. “Because you’re cornering me and I don’t like it!” He shouted a bit too loud for the library. Thranduil held his index finger against his lips, making a _hush_ sound.

Thorin just shot him an angry glare. “Back off” he demanded, this time in a whisper. Thranduil brought one arm to the side of Thorin’s head. “No” Thranduil replied with a smirk on his face. “I said back off!” Thorin said trough clenched teeth. “What if I don’t” He also brought his other arm to Thorin’s side, almost leaning completely against the bookshelf. Thranduils face was so close now, their lips almost touching. “I-I will” he trailed of and he closed the gap between them.

He would expect Thranduil to back off finally, but to his surprise he felt Thranduil kissing back. Thranduils lips are smooth against his own, their lips moving together in rhytm.

Thorin brought his hands to Thranduils head, ruffling through his hair, it felt so soft. He opened his mouth a bit, inviting the blondes tongues. He tasted like honey and grapes.

After a few seconds Thranduil broke the kiss, looking at Thorin. Thorin could feel his heart beating fast. He had just kissed the one person he hated the most. Thranduil put his hands on Thorins hips, grabbing him firmly and lifting him up against him, using the bookshelf for stability. “Thranduil we shouldn’t do-“ Thorin cut of his sentence with a soft moan. Thranduil was placing open mouth kisses on his neck. “We shouldn’t what?” Thranduil whispered through the kisses. Thorin couldn’t think of anything else then Thranduils mouth on his neck, so he simple answered with a helpless groan.

Thorin closed his eyes letting Thranduil continue his work. “What are you two doing!?” the voice from the library teacher was heard. Thorin and Thranduil stopped their actions and Thranduil let go of Thorins hips, letting him fall on the ground. “Make sure to be gone! Quick!” The teacher exclaimed who seemed furious. The two quickly packed their stuff and left the library.

When they were outside of the school, they looked at each other and burst out in laughter. “I warned you!” Thorin said between gasps for air. “Now we won’t be able to finish our project, you idiot” he remarked to Thranduil who had tears in his eyes.

After a few minutes they calmed down and decided to walk home, together. “We can continue the project at my house. We almost have a library at home, my dad loves books” Thranduil said and he smiled at Thorin. “Yeah, sure” he answered and returned the smile. “Plus, we will have some more privacy” Thranduil continued. Thorin could feel a blush creeping onto his face.

He came to realise what had happened. Thranduil always bullied him, but now he seems super kind to him. Not that he didn’t mind, but it was weird. “Why did you always harass me?” Thorin finally managed to ask. They stopped their tracks and Thranduil stared at Thorin for some time before answering. “Because I couldn’t stand how much I liked you. I didn’t know why my brain would like someone like you so much. I didn’t know how to get that thought about you out of my head, so I thought it would be the best idea to just bother you all the time” Thorin blinked a few times. “But I don’t think that was the best decision. What happened in the library meant something to me” Thranduil’s voice became softer. “Did it to you? Will you forgive me?”

Thorin just shuddered his shoulders and said “It wasn’t the right decision indeed, but look were it brought us. We like each other now if I’m right” Thorin could see the relief on Thranduils face. “I forgive you” he answered in a gentle voice.  This time it was Thranduil who kissed Thorin. It was a short kiss, but a kiss that meant something. “We’ll see were the road takes us” Thranduil chuckled. He waved goodbye to Thorin before turning around to go home.

Thorin knew his life in school would improve now, everything would be perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and Feedback are appreciated ^w^


End file.
